


Downpour

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: The Arcana [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Julian Devorak's Route, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: After the events of the Arcana story, Julian and the Alyce have settled into a happy life of warmth and comfort. A sudden rainstorm leaves Alyce with only one thing to wear and it happens to be Julian's shirt.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I am Arcana trash. I am a rolling dumpster fire for Julian Devorak and I hate my best friend SO much for introducing this damn game to me (she is the mentioned Alexiel because if i have to go down SHE IS COMING WITH ME love you boo)
> 
> That being said, enjoy the smut, I am not sorry. 
> 
> (in case anyone wants to know, it's pronounced the same as Alice.)
> 
> This isn't my best smut. But it had to get out of the headspace

I am soaked to the bone by the time I get back to my shop after my outing. I had travelled out to Muriel’s hut in the woods to visit my childhood friend, Alexiel, who had stolen the big man’s heart. I was wholly unprepared for the downpour and, really, it was my own fault for not paying attention to the darkening skies. Julian is probably worried sick.

“Alyce, my dear,” he says, relief and worry mixing in his voice as he throws open the door before I can let go of the handle. I tumble inside and right into his broad chest with a wet splat, his arms encircling me. “You’re soaked to the bone! Darling, let’s get you upstairs by the fire!”

Julian half drags me up the stairs and it’s only after I let out an irritated sigh does he stop and look at me. “Thank you, but I would like to change out of my wet clothes first.”

“Oh, of course, I’ll help you! I mean… if you want help?”

“No,” I chuckle as his cheeks turn pink. I know the full extent of what he has just offered is running around in his head. “It would be most helpful if you would make some tea, please.”

Julian nods, smiling a little. I reach up and push is auburn locks away from his face. My hands must be like ice but he doesn’t protest. He’s not wearing his eyepatch and both grey eyes meet mine with warmth before he leans down to finally kiss me in greeting. He then turns to the kitchen and I head to the bedroom. There, it dawns on me that before I left for the woods, I had put the laundry out to dry. With a sigh, I pull the clothes from the line, wring them out and take them to dry in front of the fire.

“Is everything alright, my darling,” Julian asks, seeing that I haven’t yet changed. “Was the laundry on the line? I’m so sorry, Alyce, I would have brought it in if I had known.”

“It’s alright,” I answer. “I wasn’t watching the skies. And you had a busy day. Oh, Julian, please don’t fret. It’s fine. Look, I’m going to change right now.”

That seems to placate him and I slip into the bedroom and close the door behind me. I have nothing to wear. Both the shop and Julian’s medical practice have been so busy that I completely forgot to do the washing until I was putting on my last set of clean clothes this morning. I look in the wardrobe, knowing that there is nothing of mine in there to put on. Sure enough, only one of Julian’s white shirts hangs there. I don’t have many options; drown in the excess fabric of Julian’s shirt, or stay in my wet clothes, shivering. I peel off my clothes and pull his shirt on, grumbling at how deep the neckline is, and roll the sleeves up. At least the hem goes down to mid thigh on me.

Julian is at his desk when I emerge from the bedroom, pouring over some old medical book and scribbling notes on a parchment. He’s already poured the tea into my favorite mug and it feels nice to just hold it in my hands and breathe in the warm steam. When I sip it, it’s delicious, sweetened with honey. Julian is thoughtful like that, always ensuring things are just the way I like them. I watch him for a few long moments, scribbling away and I feel my heart swell with adoration for him. He can be so dramatic sometimes, but I really wouldn’t have it any other way.

I set my cup down and wander over to him, tiptoeing over my sleeping tabby cat, who stretches and yawns with a whine. Once I reach Julian, I wrap my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. I can see now that he’s actually sketching, though what part of the human body, I have no idea. I nuzzle into his neck, taking in the scent of him. “Thank you for the tea. What are you working on?”

“Nothing special,” he answers. “Staying sharp, mostly. The tea wasn’t too sweet?”

“Mmm, no. Just right,” I say, nuzzling into him more. I didn’t realize how cold I was until I started snuggling with him. He is almost always warm, except for his hands, which are always cool to the touch.

“Someone is affectionate,” he chuckles.

“I can stop if it’s distracting.”

“My dear, I love being distracted by you,” he says as he turns in his chair to look at me. “Is that my shirt?”

I step back replying, “All of my clothes are wet. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“I don’t. Even if I did… well, how could I when you look like that?”

I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as his eyes rove over me. He reaches for me and pulls me into his lap, arms wrapping around me tightly. I can’t help sighing contentedly at the warmth of him and I nuzzle into him again. He presses a kiss to my collarbone, exposed by the dipping neckline of his shirt. His breath is hot on my skin as he says, “It looks better on you.”

“You say that about everything,” I giggle, taking his face in my hands to look him in the eyes, which are half lidded with desire. 

“Because it’s true,” he purrs, leaning in to kiss me. 

I love his kisses. Event the most chaste ones always have such passion behind them. He burns for me and it sparks my own fire. This kiss lingers, promising so much more to come if I desire it. My cheeks heat with another blush as he breaks the kiss to look at me again. 

“Where did you go that you got so wet,” he asks

“I went to visit with Alexiel and Muriel.”

“Oh, darling, I would have come with you. It isn’t safe to wander the woods alone!”

“So that we could both be wet and cold?”

“Getting warm again is half the fun,” he says against my lips before pressing more kisses to them. 

“You say that like getting wet is fun.”

“Isn’t it,” he asks as his hand slides up my leg and under the shirt. Deft fingers trail over sensitive flesh, expertly finding what he’s searching for. I whimper into his mouth and he smiles while I squirm. His fingers stay between my thighs, working me into a frenzy. 

“I- I think you’ve made your point.” I curl my fingers through his hair, my head tilting back as he nibbles at my throat.

“I don’t think I have, darling. Not yet.”

He disentangles himself from me and lifts me onto his desk like I weigh nothing. He gives me a mischievous little wink as he kneels in front of me, pushing my knees apart. I bite my lip in anticipation, watching him kiss and nibble his way up the inside of my thighs. I yelp, clapping my hand over my mouth when his mouth finally reaches the place his fingers were previously stroking. He pulls my hand away, lust in his eyes and it’s clear that he wants to hear every last whine and whimper he draws from me. I grip the edges of the desk as his hand strays to my breast and gently teases my nipple. I shiver under his touch, giving in to him and letting him do as he wants. But soon, as he’s bringing me closer to my climax, I need more. I need him completely. I want him against me, inside me, lost in the frenzy with me. 

“Please,” I beg. “ Please, I need you.”

I know he’s not going to stop. Not yet. His hand moves up to my cheek again, as if to advise patience. I kiss the pads of his fingers, suck briefly on them as they trace my lips. It’s too much, the tension coiled in my belly. I can’t stop the cries that spill out of me and my back arches. His hand is on my throat, fingers taking in the tensing of my muscles and I know he is watching the whole thing from between my legs. He loves this. Not just for his own ego, though I am sure that factors in somewhere. He is always so fascinated with how my body responds to things he does. I’ve seen his sketches. He lives for this and it’s entirely the doctor in him.

He doesn't even let me catch my breath before he’s on his feet again, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He’s kissing me hungrily, and my hands work to release him from his trousers. He’s already hard and he hardly needs my help to find the mark, thrusting home as one arm wraps around me to keep me close. We moan in unison as he rests there a moment and I know he’s savoring the feeling of being in me, his forehead pressed to mine. I’m still dizzy, breathing hard as he shifts his weight to lean on one arm over me. I wrap my legs around his hips and my hands are back in his hair, letting it curl around my fingers at the nape of his neck. He starts thrusting, panting against my mouth. His groans mingle with my cries and I can't think, I can't breathe, I can't get enough of him. 

His breath hitches every time I climax for him, his thrusts faltering slightly. I can feel his heart beating against my chest. The desk creaks in protest under us by the time I’m flat against the wood. The books and parchment fall to the floor, startling the cat out of the room. He bites down on the soft spot at the conjecture of my neck and shoulder and I know he’s oh so close now.

“I-Ilya… please... with me….” 

He’s not being gentle anymore. He’s thrusting hard, desperately, and I am absolutely unhinged under him. I don’t think I can handle another orgasm as I feel another one building. I dig my nails into his shoulder again, crying out his name. He tenses over me, groaning and stills. He’s spent, but careful not to crush me as he relaxes again, nuzzling into me.

“I love you, Alyce,” he coos into my ear.

“And I you,” I gasp.

We’re both breathing hard, panting, when Malak flies in through the open window. It only barely registers that the poor neighbors probably heard more than they wanted to before Malak starts cawing up a storm, flapping and splattering water all over us. A moment later, there’s a knock on the door downstairs. Julian and I look at each other and it dawns on me that we have completely forgotten that Portia and Mazelinka were coming over for dinner. I cover my eyes with my hand, groaning. It quickly turns into a whimper as Julian pulls out and straightens his clothes.

“As much as I hate that part too, my darling, we can’t leave them in the rain,” he says, as he helps me stand, kissing me deeply. He leaves me leaning against the desk on wobbly legs to check my clothes closest to the fire. “Here, these are dry. You clean up, I’ll start cooking with Pasha and Mazelinka.”

He kisses me again as he pushes the fire warmed clothes into my arms. Another, louder knock sounds at the door and I can hear Portia yelling. I watch Julian rush down the stairs as I slip into the bedroom to change, chuckling to myself. He’s far too disheveled for them to not know what they almost walked in on and I know he’s not even ashamed of it.

It strikes me then that if this is the way he reacts, maybe I should wear his shirts more often.


End file.
